Starlog (magazine)
- |Issues=374 |Editor=Robert Greenberger, others }} Starlog was a monthly print magazine devoted to science fiction film and television and was conceived in 1976 by Norman Jacobs and Kerry O'Quinn. David Houston, who came up with the concept with O'Quinn, became an editor for the magazine as well as a contributor with numerous articles and interviews. Originally published under the imprint "O'Quin Studios, Inc.", it was later accommodated in "Starlog Press" as the founders started to bring more publications into the mix, starting in 1979 with the horror/fantasy orientated magazine . According to the web-master of The Starlog Project, their original intent was to put out a one-shot magazine covering Star Trek: The Original Series. On the urging of their distributor the magazine was enhanced with articles about other genre productions to make it appealing to a more general public. Still, its first issue, dated , featured The Original Series on its cover and over the years the magazine remained Star Trek heavy with frequently published Star Trek-related articles, features and interviews. Given the founder's original intention and the fact that it was launched shortly before its conception, coverage of was particularly heavy. The formula caught on with the readership, and within two years the magazine was upgraded from a quarterly magazine to a monthly magazine. Apart from being one of the earliest specific genre publications, Starlog has also been one of the longest running, outliving its contemporary Cinefantastique by three years. In order to dampen the heavy Star Trek nature of the magazine, it was decided to split off the majority of the coverage for Star Trek from 1987 onward, when the spin-off television series went into production, into a number of officially endorsed "Official Star Trek Magazine" series publications, The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine, The Official Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Magazine, and The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, each running for several years, with a couple of movie feature one-shots to boot. As with the other publications of Starlog Press, Starlog, where its behind-the-scenes features were concerned, was notable for the reproduction of production material (quite often made available by the production staff themselves), rarely seen afterwards. - |Issues=31 + 1 special ( ) |Editor=Howard Zimmerman, others }} Very early on, from 1978 onward, real-world space exploration related articles were included as background articles for illustrative purposes. This gave O'Quinn and Jacobs the idea to launch a sister magazine Future Life that broached the subject from the opposite site of the spectrum; real world space exploration articles, lightened up with articles stemming from the realm of science fiction film and television. The magazine, featuring interviews with real world scientists such as Isaac Asimov and , launched in April 1978 as a (bi-)monthly publication. The publication did not enjoy as near a success as it sister publication had, and publication ceased after 31 issues in December 1981, with a special released in October 2006, on the occasion of the 40th Anniversary of Star Trek. Three issues of the regular run, issues 9 (March 1979), 16 (January 1980) and 17 (March 1980), contained Star Trek-related material. The web-master of the above mentioned The Starlog Project has cited accessibility, humaneness, being less dry, and realism as the strong points of the publication. http://www.weimar.ws/wmrzeitschriften.html In , Starlog decided to temporarily discontinue publication of the magazine in a print format with its most recent issue (#374), choosing to go exclusively into digital format at "Starlog.com". When that site shut down, contents were accommodated on the website of its sister publication Fangoria. Notable issues (This list is currently incomplete.) As stated, Starlog has been very heavy on Star Trek throughout its entire run. However in many cases, content was restricted to short editorials, reviews, announcements and columns by staff writers. Listed below are those issues that contained larger and more in-depth articles and interviews. Issues 1-50 Issues 51-100 Issues 101-150 External link * Current homepage * * The Starlog Project - Website with content descriptions. * FUTURE LIFE: THE ENTIRE RUN - Website with content descriptions of the sister publication Future Life * Starlog Magazine - online archived versions at Archive.com Category:Magazines